The Ancient Scrolls
by spydalek
Summary: Tom Smith is taken on a trip to Olympus and learns who his Mother really is. Soon after learning, the whole of the world is put in danger from an entity the Gods thought was dead. Can Tom and his friends work together and find the Five Ancients Scrolls?
1. Chapter 1

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

**A/N: My forth published story, and I still haven't published anything other than PJatO/DW crossovers. Maybe my next story.**

Chapter One:

I Find Who My Mother Is

The day started out normally. I was sat in Ridgeton School with Amy. We were talking about William Shakespeare with Miss Sherwin, the head of English at the school. _I have to talk to you. _came a female voice. "Did you just say anything?" I asked.

"No, why?" asked Miss Sherwin.

"No reason, I just heard a voice." I responded. "For some reason, I recognised it."

_Tom Smith, I need to speak to you! _said the same voice, I wondered what it meant when I noticed the time. 2:59pm, time to go home!

I opened a can of Pepsi when I arrived home. I was still thinking about the voice, until my APD rang and Max Roberts said "Sir, we have a situation with the Rift. It's sprouting Goat People."

"Satyrs." I said, remembering Grover "We'll be right there!" The phone line went dead and I rushed out the door, grabbing my jacket.

I arrived in the forest where I found the Satyrs on the floor, in the mud. The rift really must have been acting up, there were more Satyrs here than there were at Camp Half-Blood. And there were a lot at Camp Half-Blood. "What are they?" asked Max, who had joined me.

"Satyrs, Half-Human, Half-Goat." replied Amy. "They're mostly found in America."

"However, the rift must have taken for a reason." I said, "Max, take care of them. I'm going to take care of this, with the help of a Doctor." I pulled my sleeve up and revealed the APD Watch. I pressed a button on it and Dad's smiling face appeared on it.

"Ah, son, I was just about to call." he said. "What do you want?"

"I need to travel to America, and I need an adult with me." I said, "Even if your new regeneration isn't that Adult-like."

"Oi! I wear a bow-tie!" he said, annoyed. "Besides, you need to go to America anyway. The Gods want to see you."

"Gods?" asked Max. Who had been listening into the conversation.

"It's complicated, and I don't think you will understand." I said. It was the truth, Max wasn't the best. Even if he was head of UNIT, after James had been killed.

"Tom, why DO you need to get to America anyway?" asked Dad.

"Loads of Satyrs have fallen through the rift, and I need to know if Camp Half-Blood have lost any." I replied. "Dad, why do the Gods want to see me?"  
"No idea, I'm just the messenger."

"No, that's Hermes." said Amy.

"Amy!" I said, "Pick me up at my house." I switched off my APD Watch and ran out of the forest.

I picked up my house keys, the sword hilt I had been given by the Captain, who had stolen it when he was in the Time Agency, and headed into the back-garden. Amy was waiting in front of the TARDIS, a big blue police box, with the Doctor, currently wearing his Tweed Jacket and Red Bow-Tie. "So, no Amy or Rory?" I asked.

"They're having a break on the planet Midnight. I didn't want to stay there, seeing as what happened to me last time I was there." he said, shivering. "Anyway, not best to keep the Gods waiting. Come on." He stepped inside the TARDIS and I followed with Amy.

The TARDIS hadn't changed since last time, the only difference I noticed was a Wedding Dress hung by the TARDIS doors. "Was that Amy's?" I asked. Dad seemed to know what I was talking about and responded with "Yeah. She didn't want to put it in the TARDIS Wardrobe and I haven't got round to taking it back to Leadworth yet." He pressed buttons on the console and we landed. I headed towards the door, where Olympus was. I smiled and opened the doors. Only, it wasn't Olympus I was facing. It wasn't even anywhere near Olympus. It was Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron greeted us when we arrived. He was sat in his wheelchair and was followed by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. "Hello again." said Annabeth, blushing.

"Hi." I said, smiling. "And no you don't. Percy's your boyfriend, plus, I have a wife."

"What?" asked Percy, totally oblivious to Annabeth's blushing. I giggled.

"Tom Smith, you couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time." said Chiron. "The Satyrs are missing."

"And I know exactly where they've gone." I said, "It's the reason I'm here."

"The Gods are still waiting for you Son." said Dad. I rolled my eyes and just muttered something under my breath.

"Our Parents are here." said Annabeth, talking about the Gods. "Well, our Immortal parents at the least."

"The Gods are here?" asked Dad. "Well, that makes one less trip."

He walked off with Chiron, Annabeth and Percy. Amy and I stood at the entrance to the camp. Which was completely the wrong thing to do, as I felt a sword placed against my back. I pulled out my Sword Hilt and pressed the button on the front, it expanded into a fully fledged sword. I quickly turned and attacked my attacker. We fought for a bit, both of us got a lot of cuts and bruises, before I blacked out.

I woke up with my sword still in my hand, however I noticed I was in a nice room. I also noticed I was surrounded by the Gods. "He shouldn't have been able to survive the Ambrosia! Let alone the Nectar!" said one of the male Gods. "He's mortal!"

"And awake." I said standing up, I checked out all the cuts I had acquired during the fight to see they were gone. "The nanogenes have been to work I see."

"Nanogenes?" asked a different God, this time it was a Goddess.

"Little computer particles, I accidentally got some inside me one day in 1916." I explained.

"The Ambrosia didn't kill you?" asked a God, I recognized the voice. It was Zeus.

"Not by the looks of it. I haven't regenerated as far as I can tell." I looked around and saw Amy stood at the side. "I haven't regenerated have I?" I asked her. She shook her head. "That's good then. I like this body."

"Tom, We called you to Olympus. Do you know why?" asked Zeus.

"Nope." I said. "I didn't know you wanted me on Olympus till I rang Dad."

"You are a Demi-God." said Mr D. "And I hope you're a better one than the rubbish we have here currently."

"Percy and Annabeth aren't rubbish." I said, "They saved Olympus. Or have you forgotten that already?"

"I have not forgotten Thomas." he said.  
"It's Tom! NEVER Thomas." I said. I turned to the Goddesses and asked "So, which one of you is my Mother? Because I already have a dad."

"It's me." said a Goddess, stepping from the crowd. It was the same voice as that voice in my head. I looked up and saw Athena smiling. "Hello Son."

"So, Athena's my mum." I said, thinking. "But I'm nothing like you."

"Oh but you are everything like me Tom." she said.

"No... No I'm not."

"Do not argue with your Mother." said Amy, laughing.

"What's so funny Amy?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, before adding "Besides the fact that you're not that wise, not very good with plans and have no strength."

"I'm skilful in battle!" I said, defending myself.

"Listen, it's Lunchtime. We're having a special dinner to celebrate your arrival." said Zeus.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked.

"The Oracle said you would." said Athena. "And I've been working on a plan to get you here."

"Were the Satyrs arriving in England part of it?" asked Amy.

"No. We have no idea why they disappeared." she replied, before walking out. I followed her with Amy.

The dining pavilion was full. I was clapped when I walked in with Athena. She sat down with her sons and daughters and motioned for me to sit with them. Annabeth cleared a place between her and Mum. "Sorry, I can't. Really." I said, I didn't like sitting in big groups.

"Fine, you can sit anywhere you like now. I expect you want to be alone though." said Athe... Mum.

"If it's alright with you Mum." I said. Amy had taken a seat with Dad on the table at the front. I waved to them and crept away towards the tree at the front of the Camp. The TARDIS was parked just outside the barrier. And stood beside it was Saxon, with plenty of cuts and bruises. "So, Saxon, you came back for more?" I said, taking my Sword Hilt out of my pocket.

"No way Smith." he said, resentment in his voice. "I'm here to tell you to watch yourself. Nothing good will come from this camp."

"Yeah right. You're just jealous I'm part of it and you're not." I replied.

"You wish Smith." said Saxon, as he pressed a button on his watch. He disappeared in a flash. I turned and headed back towards the camp.

_Listen to your hearts Smith, and nothing good will happen. _Said a nagging voice, very similar to Saxon's. I shook it towards the back of my head and headed to the Athena Cabin. I opened the door and noticed Annabeth was looking at me as soon as I entered. "Listen Annabeth, I can't stay. Really. I have a life in England." I said, "As much as I love this place, England is my home!"

"I know, but you will have to stay at least one Summer." she said. "Or get a quest, which isn't at all easy, before you can leave."

"Ah, I'm not Human. I'm not in as much danger as you lot. Especially since I live in England."

"No, but you still need training." said a voice coming from the doors. I turned round and saw Percy standing there. "Hello you two."

"Hi Percy." I said, "Have you seen Dad and Amy?"

"They're up at the big house. Your Dad's talking to your Mum." he told me. I smiled and rushed out the door.

I arrived at the Big House to find Mum and Zeus fighting. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CONTACTED HIM!" boomed Zeus.

"WELL, I DID WHAT I HAD TO!" shouted Mum, back.

"YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE CONTACTED HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO DO STUFF!"

"YES YOU DO!" shouted Zeus, "I'M THE KING OF THE GODS!"

"Erm... Mum?" I said, hoping to break up the fight.

"STAY OUT OF THIS TOM SMITH!" shouted Mum. "YOUR DAD IS INSIDE!"

I took that as my cue to leave and entered the House.

I found Chiron and my Dad talking about the 'Myths' and Amy was sat reading a book. "Where did you sneak off to at Lunchtime?" asked Chiron, when he noticed I had walked in.

"I met up with the person who beat me up earlier." I said. "I did have Mum's permission though, before you say anything."

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"Nothing, we just talked." I said, "Saxon and I just talked."

"Not him again!"

"Yes, him again." I said, the tone of my voice unpleasant. I hated Saxon.

"Who's Saxon?" asked a voice, I turned and saw Annabeth at the door with Percy.

"An old enemy of mine." I told her. "He's been resentful of me since I left the academy."

"He's been after us for months." added Amy. "And he's found us in America."

"Took his time about it as well really." I said. Then it hit me. "Do you think he was the one that sent the Satyrs to England, to get us here?"

"He's not that clever." said Amy.

"But you forget who his dad is." said Dad. "They're as cunning as each other. So it could have been him."

"You're onto something Doctor." said Mum, who had appeared in the doorway.

"And Chaos will rise." said Chiron. Somehow I could tell he was remembering the prophecy that had also told them I would appear.

"Tell me the prophecy!" said Dad. "And don't spare anything!"

"_The Lord born to the Wisest God,_

_Will face his greatest enemy, under the greatest odds_

_Chaos will rise, cities will fall,_

_One mighty stomp will destroy all._

_You shall feel fear, and mistrust_

_As all you hold dear, is turned into dust._" recited Chiron.

"The Lord born to the Wisest God would be Tom. Seeing as he's a Time Lord, The Lord, and a Son of Athena, the Wisest God. The greatest enemy must be Saxon. And isn't Chaos the name of the God that created the Universe?" said Dad.

"Chaos will rise." I pondered. "I know only one person who would stupid enough to try making it rise. And I think you know who I'm talking about."

"There would be only one way to defeat Chaos, if it does rise." said Zeus, joining the seven of us in the room. "And that would involve finding Five Scrolls, which are impossible to find."

"I bet they aren't Zeus. You lot just haven't tried searching for them, I bet." I said, laughing. I walked out the door with Amy, Annabeth and Percy following.

I sat on the edge of the Beach cuddling with Amy. Annabeth and Percy were kissing, again. I was staring at the sea, which was perfectly calm, since Percy and Posideon were. The sun was just setting as I stood up. "It's a very nice night." I said, "Perfect weather."

"The Gods are happy." said Annabeth, joining me. "Anyway, we better go to our cabin. It's near to curfew."

"Where's Amy staying?" I asked.

"In the TARDIS, with your Dad." said Percy.

"I want to as well." I pouted.

"Camp rules, all Demi-Gods have to stay in their cabins." said Annabeth. "Sorry."

I didn't sleep at all that night, I didn't even change into my Pyjamas._ We will meet again Smith. And next time, I won't spare you._ Said the same voice from earlier. Definitely Saxon. Annabeth had told me I couldn't go on a walk as the Harpies would have me for dinner if they caught me out and about. I looked over to her bed and I saw her asleep, her blond hair was all over her mattress. However, by the look on her face, she was having a nightmare. Or a normal Demi-God Dream. "Can't sleep?" asked Mum, from behind me.

"I don't sleep. Never have." I said, as Mum sat next to me. "Sleep is for humans."

"And Gods." she replied.

"I'm not either."

"You're Time Lord." she said. "And you do need sleep some times. I've kept an eye on you for 600 years."

"You did care about me." I said, hugging my Mother.

"I did care about you." she said, squeezing me.

"Erm, Mum, what are you doing?" asked a very sleepy Annabeth.

"Hugging my Wisest Lord." she told her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, the world was in ruins. There were Black Holes everywhere. And... And..." she started to cry. Mum and I comforted her.

"You can tell us." said Mum.

"Percy was sucked into one of the Black Holes." she said, crying.

"That must be scary." I said. "The person you love, taken by a Black Hole."

"Exactly!" said Annabeth.

"I know how you feel though, as something similar happened to me. With my daughter." I said, remembering the day. "Anyway, you better get to sleep. You and me need to have a sword fight in the morning."

**A/N: Well, Chapter One is finished, and Chapter Two is being written. I should update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

Chapter Two:

Camp Training

Breakfast was nice, although I didn't eat anything. I wasn't hungry. Never am. Afterwards I headed towards the Arena, where Annabeth and Percy were waiting. "So, you ready for that swordfight?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Annabeth, taking her sword out. I pulled out my sword hilt and pressed the button. "That's just a normal sword." she said, "That won't do anything for the Monsters."

"I'll forge a new one later, let's just do this." I said. Percy gave the signal and Annabeth lunged at me, I managed to dodge and lunge at her. She blocked my attack. That continued till I managed to disarm her. "Best Sword Fighter in the Academy." I said, grinning. "Won loads of competitions."

"That would be the ADHD" said Percy, "The senses are more active when you're in battle."

"Great, I really I am a Demi-God." I said, rolling my eyes. "I was kinda hoping that Prophecy was wrong. However, I doubt it now."

"Prophecy's can be misleading Tom." said Percy. "I remember the 'Great Prophecy'. We thought it meant my death, but it was another hero's death."

"Well, I don't think this one will. My greatest enemy is Saxon. And, under the greatest odds, he can be my greatest battle. We're equally matched."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have the training you have." said Annabeth. "You're a Demi-God now." I heard a cough behind me, so I turned round and spotted Chiron and Dad standing there. "Tom, your late for a lesson in Ancient Greek." said Chiron. "It's Annabeth's lesson, with Percy."

"Έτοιμη για το μάθημα στην ελληνική γλώσσα!" I said. Somehow, I could speak Ancient Greek. Perfect! "I know Six Billion langauges, I think Greek ones of them."

"Annabeth, it is time for the lesson!" said Chiron.

"Fine, come on you two." she said, I followed her and Percy out of the Arena.

The Amphitheatre was huge. And I was sat in front of a big circle thing, reading Ancient Greek. _Καλώς ήλθατε στο στρατόπεδο! _Said the piece of paper. "Welcome to Camp." I read. "Really?"

"I didn't write them Thomas." said Annabeth, mocking.

"It's Tom, not Thomas." I said, laughing. "And besides, we're meant to be in a lesson."

"Τον κόπο!" she said, I laughed and grabbed a pen, I wrote down a lot of Greek before the Lunch gong was hit.

I sat down with Annabeth and Mum, who was still hanging around with the other Gods for some reason, and got lost in thought. I didn't have anything to eat and I managed to sneak away into the forest. Where I met Amy. "Hello again." I said, "Γυναίκα."

"Huh?" she asked.

Confused I answered. "It's Greek for Wife."

"Ah... You've been taking Greek Lessons with Annabeth and Percy." she remembered. "Was it fun?"

"It was alright, Annabeth's a good teacher. She even has Percy concentrating." I said.

"Then she must be good!" said Amy. "Percy wouldn't concentrate when you were showing him how to use that Sonic."

"Σαξονικός." I said, I could feel the presence of the man.

"Who?" asked Amy.

"Saxon." I replied. "Σαξονικός is Greek for Saxon."

"Don't go all Greek on me Tom." said Amy.

"I think Saxon's here." I said, looking around.

"He wouldn't dare." said Annabeth, joining me and Amy in the clearing.

"He would." I replied. "What are you doing here Ann?"

"Annabeth." she said, slightly annoyed. I laughed as she continued. "And your dad wants to speak to you and Amy."

I walked into the Big House and found Dad, Chiron and Mum standing in the room. "Ah, Tom. You're here at last. We have something to tell you." said Chiron.

"What is it?" I asked. "And why do I need to know?"

"You have to stay a while." said Chiron. "The Summer Break ends tonight, and Amy and your Dad have to leave tomorrow."

"How long do I have to stay?" I asked.

"A year. At the most." said Dad. "I'm sorry Son, but England has a few Alien Fighters."

"But I can't leave my wife!" I said, desperate.

"It's Camp Law Tom." said Mum. "As much as you want to leave."

"Can't she stay for a little longer?" I asked, looking at Dad.

"Sorry Son, but she really can't." said Dad. "This camp has it's laws. And even Time Lords have to abide by them."

"But..." I started.

"NO BUTS!" shouted Dad. "Amy has to go home to England. And that's final." With that, I stormed out the room. I couldn't take it anymore.

I slipped inside the TARDIS and walked into my room. I lay on the bed for a while before deciding I should try to get some sleep. I changed into some pyjamas, and slipped into bed. I quickly fell asleep.

The room was dark, really dark. I saw the words 'BEWARE SMITH' written on the wall. And then I saw the body, it was Amy's. I was fuming. And I noticed another Body. Percy's. Annabeth was standing next to me, she was angry. And Saxon was also standing next to me. "Smith, you didn't heed the warnings. You brought this on yourself." he said, I couldn't say anything since it was a dream. I had to wake up.

I woke up in a very hot flush. Both Amy and Dad were standing beside the bed. I smiled and hugged Amy. "You're alive!" I said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I had my first dream. And it wasn't a very nice dream." I said. I didn't want to go into details so I just slid out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I walked out my room and managed to find an empty room. I changed into my clothes and sat down on a chair.

I must have been sat in the room for a while, as Amy walked in and said "Tom, you need to go out. It's Dinnertime."

"Fine," I said. "We'll just dress up for our last night together." I stood up and walked out of the room, with Amy's arm linked in mine. I smiled.

"Wow!" was the reaction me and Amy got from Dad when we walked into the Console Room. I was dressed in the old Tuxedo his last incarnation wore. And Amy was wearing one of her old Victorian Dresses, she looked beautiful in it! Then again, she always looks beautiful. "Where are you going dressed like that?" asked Dad.

"Our last date in ages." I replied. "And I don't care about Camp Rules."

"Fine." he said, smiling. "Just do not blame me when you get caught."

"Ah, but we won't." I said. "We've done this sort of thing before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back on Gallifrey." I said, grinning. I took Amy's arm and walked out the TARDIS doors.

We walked into the Camp's Dining Pavilion and were met by stunned looks. Mum walked over to me and asked "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going on one last date." I replied. "Or, I could take her back to the TARDIS without a goodbye."

"Fine." she said, "BUT she cannot stay."

"I already know!" I snapped. "I wasn't intending to let her stay anyway. Why else would we be dressed up?"

"Good." said Chiron, who had now joined us. "Now, do you want to sit with your Half Brothers and Sisters, or do you want a table to yourself?"

"You would let us take a table by ourselves?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, you would have to be supervised by two year long Campers," he said, winking. "But yeah, you could have a table by yourself." I smiled as he clicked and an extra table appeared. I took Amy and sat her down on the table, I sat next to her. Annabeth and Percy joined us. "You have the pleasure of our company Smiths." said Annabeth, smiling. I smiled back and clicked my fingers. My cup filled with Pepsi. I took a sip, heaven on Earth. I love Pepsi. Blue food piled onto Percy's plate and I watched Annabeth's fill with a Roast Dinner. I just pulled out a packet of Jelly Babies from my pocket. "Jelly Baby, Baby?" I asked Amy, grinning. She took one and popped it in her mouth. Annabeth and Percy stood up and started walking towards the fire with their plates. Annabeth looked back and said "Come on Tom!", I stood up and joined them at the fire. They scraped a portion of their meal into the fire saying stuff like "For you, Dad." or "A offering, Mum." I followed their actions and took a Jelly Baby out of the packet. I dropped it in the fire and said "An offering for you, Mum?" Annabeth and Percy returned to the table and I followed. A little confused. I popped a Jelly Baby in my mouth and gazed at Amy. The way the moon shone just made her seem even beautiful. I smiled, which soon dropped when I remembered this was our last night together, tomorrow, she was leaving. With Dad. I felt a tear in my eye. "Your crying Tom." said Amy, who also had a tear in her eye.

"So are you." I said, holding back the tears. "Give me a minute Amy, I'll be right back." I stood up and walked over to Chiron. "Chiron, would you mind if I slept in the TARDIS tonight, with Amy?"

"You are meant to be in Camp Tom." he replied. "So, I would mind. However, if it's alright with your Mother, I wouldn't have a problem with Amy staying in your cabin tonight."

"It's alright with me." said Mum, who had just joined me. "Of course your Wife can stay the night with us. In our Cabin."

"Thanks Mum." I said, running back to my table. "Amy, you're staying in the Athena Cabin tonight."

"Really?" asked Annabeth. "Mum agreed to it?"

"Yep." I replied. I popped another Jelly Baby in my mouth.

I walked into my room in the TARDIS and grabbed my normal clothes, I quickly changed into them and walked out. I walked into the Console Room and found Amy already wearing her normal clothes. A pink dress. She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand, we walked out the room and outside.

"Hello again Smith." said a voice I immediately recognized.

" Σαξονικός!" I said, spitting out his name.

"You can speak Greek now I see." he said. "And what were you just saying?"  
"As if I would tell you Saxon." I replied. "There's a reason I'm here."

"You've been on a date." he said, "And you've just brought her home."

"Nope." I said, "You don't need to know why I'm here. You just need to know that I will defeat you. And your little Chaos."

"How did you know about that?"

"It's a secret." I smiled and walked off, Amy following.

"Just beware, Chaos will start rising tonight!" Saxon shouted as we walked off.

"Ah, Tom. I was wondering where you had got to." said Mum, as I entered my Cabin.

"I was chatting with Σαξονικός again." I said. "But I'm here now. With Amy."

"It's getting late." said Annabeth. Who was now in her pyjamas, a white top with some blue trousers. "You should get into your pyjamas."

"We don't sleep." said Amy. Taking a seat on my empty bed. "Besides, there might be better stuff to do tonight."

"If Saxon's warning is anything to go by." I said. I was worried, worried about the Universe. But mostly, I was worried about Earth. Maybe I've got soft over the years I've lived on this planet, but I love this planet. Just like Dad. Annabeth's expression told me she had no idea what I was talking about. So I thought it would be best if I explained. "Saxon told me that Chaos is going to start rising tonight. And that I should be careful, as he won't spare anybody. Anyway, just get some sleep. You'll need it if Saxon is right." I said, I was slightly worried. And scared. For the first time in ages, I was scared. Completely scared. I looked at Amy, who was playing with her hair. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm always alright." I replied, even though inside I knew I wasn't. Tomorrow I was losing my Wife and I wouldn't see her for a year. Tears started falling. I was crying.

I must have blacked out, as I don't remember being moved into the TARDIS Infirmary. I reached for my jacket and found the Jelly Babies packet. I popped one in my mouth and looked around. Amy was asleep in the chair, and Dad had been around as I saw his Jacket on another chair. I walked over to Amy and placed a kiss on her lips. She woke up and asked "Tom? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, "What happened to get me here. And why do my legs hurt?"

"You fell asleep on my lap, and then Saxon rushed in with his sword raised. He slashed your legs and Athena wanted to take you to the Big House. But I refused to let her. The Doctor and I brought you into the TARDIS."

"And what's happening out there?"

"Nothing." she answered. "Why?"

"Because I think Mum's in trouble." I replied. I rushed out the door, my jacket half on.

I rushed past my confused Dad and outside the TARDIS. Where Saxon was stood with his sword raised to Mum's neck. "Take one more step and I'll kill your mother." he said. I pulled out my Sword Hilt and pressed the button on it. I noticed it was now gold. "Don't be such a chicken Saxon. Fight me yourself." I said, my voice full of anger.

"Fine." he said. "You may have been the best sword fighter on Gallifrey. But I was second best."

"Hiding behind figures I see." I said, mocking him. "That's so like you."

"Smith, let's take this somewhere more..." he started.

"More what? More Private? So people can't see me beat you?" I said, I started laughing. "Here and now. You and me."

"Fine." he said. He took his sword away from Mum's neck and she moved away. I readied myself for his first attack, when he charged. I blocked. I lunged at him and managed to get him on the floor. "That was far too easy Saxon." I said, just as he knocked me down. Thought so, it was too easy. I scrambled up, blocking Saxon's hits. I stood up and did the disarming manoeuvre. He didn't have time to block, so his sword clattered to the floor. I picked up his sword and placed them both us to Saxon's neck. "Give up yet?" I asked.

"Never." He said, just as the ground shook. "Because now, Chaos is rising. And you don't stand a chance against it." He grinned evilly and stood up. He grabbed his sword and walked off. The ground shook again. "We need to get to the Big House!" shouted Dad. I ran off towards the house.

Chiron was waiting for us outside the House. "Chiron, Chaos is rising." I said, as I stopped.

"Then you must try and search for them Five Scrolls Zeus mentioned earlier." He said.

"But they're impossible to find." said Mum. "And I don't think any Son of mine would be able to find them."

"But a son of mine would." said Dad, stepping forward. "With the most powerful Spaceship in the Universe. Nothing is impossible."

"That's that then. Tom, you must search for these scrolls. And you can take a few companions with you." said Chiron.

"Well, Amy for one. She comes everywhere with me." I said. "And I think I want Annabeth and Percy. My only friends at this camp."

"Two Children of Athena on this Quest. Good. Should be a well planned Quest." said Mum.

"Really? Have you met Tom?" asked Amy, laughing. "Annabeth will no doubt be the one coming up with the Plans. Tom just goes in without any sort of a plan."

"Takes after his dad on that one." said Dad. I couldn't help laughing.

"I can't argue there." said Mum. "I remember when we first met. You were a trip to Greece, back in it's Glory Days. And you got in a bit of bother with the Minotaur. And of course, you decided to try and do some bull fighting. With a green jacket."

"I was young then. And I didn't have any red on me!" said Dad. "You rescued me and we ended up having Tom. Who I then had to take back with me to Gallifrey and explain where he came from."

"Excuse me, Chaos is rising and you're talking about you met." I said. "Get your priories straight!"

"You're starting the quest in the morning." said Chiron. "Get some rest. You'll need it." Amy and I walked towards the Athena Cabin. Ready for the quest.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

**A/N: If you don't know Greek, I'll warn you. Find ****a translator as there's a lot of Greek in this chapter. Even more than last one.**

Chapter Three:

The First Scroll Is Tracked Down

The next morning, I stood in front of the TARDIS with Amy, Annabeth and Percy. "Are you sure you're fine with me taking the TARDIS Dad?" I asked, he didn't let anybody borrow it. EVER!

"Yes, you need it for the Quest, and I'm sure I'll be fine here. Amy and Rory can wait." he said. "Besides, She is a Time Machine."

"She?" asked Mum.

"The TARDIS is alive." said Dad. "She's one of a kind as well." I opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped inside, Amy, Annabeth and Percy followed.

"Well, the first scroll needs to be tracked down." said Percy. "Anybody got a plan?"

"Nah, we don't need one. I've gotten by fine without them for years." I said, pulling the TARDIS Scanner Screen towards me. "Right, Amy, can you show Percy and Annabeth around the TARDIS, while I work out how to find the first Scroll." I asked.

"Sure thing." said Amy, taking Annabeth and Percy out of the console room. I pressed a button on the TARDIS and set it up to take us to Ridgeton. I needed something from my house.

I opened my house door and found my APD on my Kitchen Table. It was beeping. I checked out the messages and the first one read: _Το χάος θα καταστρέψει όλων, και είστε ανίκανος μισό-αίμα._

Gods, he was everywhere! He needs to get a life. I popped the APD in my pocket and headed upstairs to grab my Sonic Screwdriver and Amy's Sonic Lipstick. I headed downstairs again and into the TARDIS.

"Well, I can try and track this scroll down now." I said, as Amy, Annabeth and Percy walked back in. I pulled out the APD and linked it into the TARDIS. I threw Amy's Sonic Lipstick to her. "You might need that." I told her. "You're the only one without a weapon."

"Thanks." she said, pocketing the Sonic. "So, where's the first Scroll?"

"According to this, it's in England. The Capital City of England." I said.

"London!" said Amy, "Which part?"

"No idea, we'll have to give it a little longer."

"Let's just set a course for London then." said Percy. That wasn't a bad idea, so I quickly pressed buttons on the console. We jolted sidewards and I came to the conclusion I wasn't that good at flying the TARDIS. "I'll leave the APD to track it down and we'll just have a little fun in London." I grinned and headed towards the door, grabbing my jacket.

I smelt the air, it smelt weird. Like Apple Grass. The only planet I knew that was like Earth that had Apple Grass was New Earth. "Gang, I don't think on Earth anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy, stepping out the TARDIS with Annabeth and Percy. She looked around and said "Ah, I see. This is New London, not London."

"New London?" asked Annabeth. "Remember, there are Humans around."

"We're not on Earth anymore. We've travelled forward in time, to when Earth has been absorbed by the sun and the residents have moved on. We're now standing on New Earth." I said, looking at my watch. "In the year Five Billion and Twenty Four. You're a long way from your Home Period." I said, just as the TARDIS doors closed. I pulled out my key and tried the lock. It wouldn't budge. "And I think we have to take a look around." I announced.

"But isn't that wrong?" asked Annabeth, "Seeing the future?"

"Dad takes Humans to the Future all the time. I don't see the harm in letting some Demi-God's see it as well." I grinned and headed towards New Big Ben. I was wondering if Demi-God's still existed when I saw a familiar face. It was Mum. "MUM!" I shouted, running towards her. She seemed much older. By a few billion years.

"Tom! Annabeth!" she said, before double taking. "How did you get here?"

"TARDIS." I replied. "It went haywire."

"Ah, whereabouts are you on that quest?"

"Still tracking down the First Scroll." replied Annabeth. "And Tom won't let me make a plan."

"You're not alive in this century, I can't tell you what to do here." she said, laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping an eye on our breathing ground." she said. "The Humans are annoying us again."

"Again?" I asked.

"The Demi-God/Human war..." she started. "Wait, sorry, you're not from this time zone. I can't tell you. But you'll find out soon enough."

"OK..." said Percy. "Who wins though?"

"PERCY!" shouted Amy. "Don't ask that sort of thing! Now I know why it's not a good idea to bring Demi-God's to the future!"

"Amy." I said, as calmly as I could. "Let's just leave my Mum alone and visit some of the stuff in New London."

"Fine." said Percy. "But I really want to know what happens now."

"Just wait. Only Time can tell." I said, walking away.

I waited outside the New London Eye as Percy, Annabeth and Amy rode the thing. "Hello again Smith." said an older version of Saxon.

"Saxon." I said, "You're old."

"And you're young!" he said. "Great."

"What's so great about it?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, smiling evilly. "But you better watch your back."

"I see you don't mellow with age then." I said, looking at my Watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for my friends. See you in the past Saxon." He scoffed and walked off. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the entrance for the New London Eye. Annabeth, Amy and Percy walked out of the entrance. "That was so much better than the London Eye back in 2011!" said Amy. "The buildings are better for one."

"The TARDIS is working again." I said. "And I've just been visited by an Older Saxon. He really needs a life."

I opened the TARDIS and walked inside. I checked the TARDIS scanner and said "The first scroll is in Big Ben, in London. On Earth."

"Don't get it mixed up with New Earth again Tom." said Annabeth.

"It was one mistake! Dad's made loads before now!" I said. I pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS and set it for the long route. I wanted as much time in the TARDIS as possible. I liked it in the TARDIS.

"Your pilot is speaking." I said, speaking into the TARDIS speaker. "We will be arriving in London in about Five Minutes, please report to the Console Room.", I placed the speaker back onto the console and sat down. I remember my first time in Big Ben, Amy and I were being chased by Torchwood and we ended up at the top of the bell tower. It was fun. Now I was going back. I smiled, just as Amy walked in, her hair wet and she was dressed in her Dressing Gown. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, nodding towards her dressing gown.

"My clothes?" she asked. "I was just going. You wanted us here."

"Get dressed first. Would be better if you do, since we're landing in London. Not Ridgeton." I said, just as Annabeth and Percy walked in. They were messy. I guessed why.

"Listen, Amy, go and get dressed." I said, then as she walked out I turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Had fun?"

"Yeah." they said, at the same time. I laughed and turned back to the console. I looked at the APD hooked to the TARDIS. "The Scroll is in the bell part of Big Ben." I told them, "The plan is..."

"The plan?" asked Annabeth. "Why are you making a plan?"

"It's good to have a basic plan. Nothing goes right with them anyway." I said. Before I continued saying "The Plan is, I use the Psychic Paper to get us past the guards, then we search for the scroll."

"It's not going to be that easy." said Annabeth.  
"You would be surprised what Humans believe I am." I said. "This plan should work."

"It won't, believe me. We need to work out every possible solution, and how to get around them." said Annabeth. She had a point, but it would take forever.

"No, that would take forever, and we don't have forever!" I said.

"We have a Time Machine." she said. "Of cause we have forever!"

"NO. We have to go now! And I do mean NOW!" I snapped, just as Amy walked back in.

"So, what's happening?" she asked.

"Sibling argument." said Percy. I just rolled my eyes and muttered something in Greek. Then headed towards the door, holding my Psychic Paper.

Big Ben was shut when we got there. The police were cornering the entrance off. And the normal guards were stood around. Tourists were stood around. "Πηγαίνετε στρίβει τη γωνία!" said Annabeth, I understood and dragged Amy to the side of Big Ben. "Τι τώρα?" I asked.

"Να γλιστρήσει μέσα." said Annabeth.

"Δεν μπορώ να σας καταλάβω!" said Amy. Yet, for some reason, she was speaking perfect Greek.

"Αλλά μπορείτε να μιλήσετε τα ελληνικά." I said, "Ειρωνικός."

"Huh?" she said. "Can't you just speak in English?"

"Fine, but if we get caught by the Police, let me and Annabeth do the talking." I told her. I heard a scream and rushed out. "SMITH!" shouted Annabeth, as I charged towards the Clock Tower. I was stopped by a Police Man. "And you are?" he asked.

"Tom Smith, Head of M.I.10." I said, showing him the Psychic Paper. "And I could get you fired if you don't tell me and my friends what's going on."

"Well, there's been a murder." he said. "Three murders to be exact."

"Show us the crime scene." said Amy. "Deputy Head of M.I.10."

"And these two?" he asked, looking at Annabeth and Percy.

"They're important agents." I said. "So, show us the Murder Scene."

He took us to the bell room. "It was in here." he said. Pointing to three white body places. "Thanks." I said, "M.I.10 will take over from here."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Keep this place under lock." said Annabeth. The only one qualified to say anything. I took my Sonic out of my pocket and scanned the Crime Scene. "Well, I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Give us the Good News." said Percy.

"I've found the scroll." I told them.

"And the bad news?" asked Amy.

"It's with the person who killed these people." I said. "Which means we need to solve this crime before we can get the Scroll."

"That's not too bad." said Amy.

"Depends on who has the Scroll." I said, "But it should be easy to track him down. I have state of the art M.I.10 devices to work with."

"The APD?" asked Amy.

"Yep, the APD." I replied. I looked at my watch. "And the killer has been in this room the whole time I said."

"Συναντιόμαστε πάλι." said a voice, from the far end of the room. I looked over and saw Saxon standing there, holding the Scroll.

"Έχετε μάθει τα ελληνικά έπειτα." I said, laughing. "Πόσο καιρό ήταν? Μερικές εβδομάδες? Μερικοί μήνες?"

"Μερικές ημέρες." he replied.

"In English please!" said Amy, annoyed. "There is still one person who can't speak the Language of the Gods yet!"

"Sorry." I said, remembering. "Listen Saxon, I don't care why you killed these people. Just give me the scroll and we'll leave you in peace."

"Sorry Smith, but you're not stopping Chaos." he said. "Το χάος θα αυξηθεί, οι πόλεις θα πέσουν, το ένα δυνατό βαδίζει βαριά θα καταστρέψει όλων."

"Saxon, hand the scroll over. Or I will take action against you." I said, taking the sword hilt out my pocket and pressed the button on it.

"You wouldn't fight me in here. I mean, this place is a national icon." he said. Laughing.

"Then let's take it outside." I said, "Εκτός αν είστε φοβησμένοι θα σας κτυπήσω πάλι."

"Never." he said. "But this isn't the place for the fight. I'll meet you soon. When you find the location of the Second Scroll." He disappeared in a flash with the scroll. "Well, that could have gone better." I said. "We best get back to the TARDIS, so that we can work on finding the next

scroll."


	4. Chapter 4

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

Chapter Three:

Sibling Arguments

I sat on the cradle underneath the Console while Amy had walked off to get some Pepsi for me and her. I couldn't help thinking about how long we had left to find the scrolls. Then again, we had a time machine. We had all the time in the world. Near enough. We could find all the scrolls on the same day then travel back in time and still have enough time to stop Chaos. But then again, She was a temperamental old ship. I loved her though. Even if she didn't like me that much. I closed my eyes and within minutes, I must have fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a room. It was a small room, with no windows, no door and no light. I somehow found myself pulling a torch from my pocket. I turned it on and shone it in the room. Chained to the wall was Amy. I couldn't do anything to free her and she couldn't see me. I shone it on another wall and saw Percy chained to it. They were both unconscious. And on a different wall was some Greek. It read _'__Προσέξτε τις προειδοποιήσεις. Διαφορετικά, it' φω'τα του s έξω για τους φίλους σας.'_ I already had a very good idea who wrote it. My greatest enemy. Mr Tom Saxon. I heard a evil laugh and my eyes shut again.

"Smith? Are you alright?" asked Annabeth. I was still sitting on the cradle. Amy, Annabeth and Percy were kneeling next to me. "I'm fine." I replied. "It seems that Time Lord Demi-Gods can see into the future with their dreams. I just had a weird one. No idea what led up to the thing but it's bad. Really bad."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" asked Amy.

"No. It's better if you don't know." I said, "Now, let's see if the TARDIS has tracked down the second scroll yet."

"It has." said Annabeth. I wondered how she knew but I was interpruted by her saying "Your APD seems to be defulted to Greek. It's saying Η σφαίρα."

"The Globe!" I announced. "I love that place." I jumped off the cradle and walked back up the stairs towards the console. I set the console to take us to the Globe.

The TARDIS landed on the Stage in the Globe. During a performance of Hamlet. "Ah, sorry about this." I said, talking to the actor playing Hamlet. "I'll come back later. This is a bad time." I ran back inside the TARDIS and set it for the closing time. I walked out of the TARDIS and found Saxon waiting for me with the First and Second Scroll. "We meet again Saxon." I said, walking over to him.

"A duel." he said, pulling out his sword. "You and me. Here and now."

"Fine by me." I replied, taking my own Sword out of my pocket. I pressed the button on it and it turned into the sword I always used. I got ready for the duel when I heard a shout coming from the TARDIS. Annabeth ran out of it, followed by Percy. "Amy's disappeared!" said Annabeth, urgently.

"Saxon! What have you done?" I snapped.

"I was out here, with you." he said, smiling his evil smile. "Why do you always assume I did it."

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." he replied. That was too easy. Oh well, it was time to duel him. "You ready to fight?"

I got ready to attack him, when he attacked first. I managed to dodge him, and I lunged at him. He blocked it. That went on for a while. Left, right, block, left, right, block. The fight must have been going on for at least ten minutes before Saxon managed to disarm me. "Tom!" shouted Percy, pulling out his pen and throwing it to me. I caught it and uncapped it. Riptide. "That's cheating!" said Saxon.

"You cheat all the time." I said. "Στη φρουρά!" I lunged at him, and he wasn't ready. I managed to wound him. "Κερδίζω, πιστεύω."

"You win this time Smith. But next time, you won't be this lucky." he said.

"Now tell me, where's Amy?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"It's lights out. Forever." he said, as he disappeared. I picked up the First and Second Scrolls and headed towards the TARDIS. "It's time to take you two home. I'm going to look for Amy." I said, I had set my mind on finding Amy. No little quest was going to stop me finding my wife.

"Η αναζήτηση!" said Annabeth.

"I don't care about the quest anymore!" I snapped. "I don't care about your little planet."

"The universe is in danger Smith! Not just this 'little planet'!" she reminded me.

"The universe doesn't matter to me as much as my wife!" I shouted back. "She's the most important person in my universe! And now Saxon has taken her away from me." I started crying, I loved Amy. She was my wife, and I had to save her.

"Take us home then. I don't want to spend anymore with you if you're going to be like this!" said Annabeth, storming into the TARDIS. Percy ran in after her.

I landed the TARDIS outside the Big House on Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was the first out. She stormed away to the Beach. Percy followed her. "How did the Quest go?" asked Chiron.

"It didn't." I said, throwing him the Two Scrolls I had found before Amy had been taken.

"Why?" asked Mum. "What happened?"

"Amy has gone missing." I said, opening the TARDIS doors again. "And I'm off to find her. I don't care about this Universe anymore."

"Tom Smith, you don't mean that!" said Dad. Who had just walked out the Big House. "This Universe is important. And you of all people should know that!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I shouted. "MY WIFE IS MISSING AND I'M GOING TO FIND HER!"

"YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS QUEST!" boomed the voice of Zeus.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" I argued, even though I knew it was impossible to argue with the King of the Gods.

"I DO NOT CARE!" He boomed. "THE UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE. YOU MUST FINISH YOUR QUEST!"

"I REFUSE!" I said. Which was completely the wrong thing to do, as my dad walked over to me and pushed me into the TARDIS.

"Son, I know you love Amy. But finish this quest and I will help you find her." said Dad, once we were standing in the TARDIS. "I know you want Amy back now. But I can work on finding her while you are doing this quest."

"Dad, I don't know if I can. Annabeth is angry at me. And I think Percy is as well." I said.

"Do it yourself then." Dad told me. "You can get back here in about five seconds if you need to."

"No, this quest needs more than one person." I said. "I should just declare it over."

"NO!" snapped Dad. "No son of mine is giving up on a quest. I never have. Now go out there and apologize to Annabeth." I walked out the TARDIS followed by Dad.

Instead of finding Annabeth, I went straight to my cabin and lay on my bed. I heard the tweets of birds and quickly fell asleep. "Hello Tom." said a voice I didn't recognize. I looked around and saw a man dressed like Dad. "Who are you?" I asked.

"The Dream Lord." he replied. I remember something about Psychic Pollen being the cause of him.

"How did you get here?" I asked, kinda confused.

"Your father implanted me here. Only so I can show you this." he said, clicking his fingers. I was taken from my Cabin and landed at the beach, where Annabeth and Percy were sitting. "I can't believe he's being like this!" said Annabeth. "He's being very unreasonable."

"He's like that, remember?" said Percy. "Besides, we need to do this quest with him."

"I know, the fate of the world is in his hands. And without him, the whole universe will disappear." said Annabeth, sarcastically. I was gobsmacked. This was the same girl that blushed when I arrived. She had been in love with me. And now... now, she hated me. "Listen, Annabeth. I think we best just forget this. I bet he's this minute considering what's happening, and he's getting ready to apologize." said Percy. He was trying to plead my case. It wasn't working though. "I don't care if he apologizes, I'm never talking to him again!"

"I think you better go and apologize Tom Smith." said the Dream Lord. "Because it's time for you to wake up." I heard the bird tweets again and I woke up in my Cabin.

I rushed out of my room and down to the beach. Where I saw Annabeth and Percy stood looking at the water. Percy was playfully using the water to try and wet his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." I said, as I stood behind them. "I wasn't thinking..."

"ΚΑΝΕΝΑΣ ΔΕΝ ΗΣΑΣΤΕ!" snapped Annabeth, who turned around and walked over to me. "Δεν θέλω ποτέ να σας δω πάλι! Πηγαίνετε πίσω στην Αγγλία και την παραμονή εκεί! ΓΙΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ!"

"Ακούστε, δεν μπορώ να πω τους αρκετά θλιβερούς χρόνους. Ανατράπηκα πέρα από την απώλεια της συζύγου μου. Ο Σάξονας είναι ηλίθιος!" I said, my Greek was getting better by the day. "Παρακαλώ, με βοηθήστε με την αναζήτηση. Χρειάζομαι κάποιο τόσο έξυπνο και σοφό δεδομένου ότι εσείς στην ομάδα μου. Έχω μόνο μια φατρία της νοημοσύνης σας." Now I was pleading in Greek. Should hopefully gain some plus points with Annabeth. "Please, I'm begging here."

"Fine, but once this quest is over, you're going back to England and I don't want to see you again. EVER!" she said, smiling. "And you sure learnt Greek fast." I smiled back and walked back towards the TARDIS. Annabeth and Percy followed me.

Back outside the Big House Dad was waiting for us. "I've tracked down the Third Scroll for you." he said, "It's behind the Big Hollywood sign. I think it's behind one of the O's."

"Thank you Dad." I said, opening the TARDIS doors. I looked towards Percy and Annabeth, who were stepping inside the TARDIS. I joined them.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Annabeth, "Go to Hollywood and find the Third Scroll. Or find Amy?" I was surprised she was asking. I went to answer, but I was cut off by the sound of Bird Tweeting. "Not again." I mumbled. My eyes slid shut and I woke up in a small room. The one from my dreams. And in front of me was Amy, and a piece of Greek saying 'Βρωμίστε με έναν ταύρο και παίρνετε τα κέρατα. Ο σύντροφος, προσέχει τις προειδοποιήσεις μου.', I hate Saxon. "So, what are you trying to show me this time Dream Lord?" I asked, to thin air. The Dream Lord appeared in front of Amy. "Where Saxon has hid your Wife." he said. "And if you want, I can get you some time to talk with her."

"Would you really?" I asked.

"Sure, you have ten... no, make it five minutes to talk to her." he said, clicking his fingers. Amy looked up and saw me. "TOM!" she said. "Are you here to rescue me?" I looked over to the Dream Lord, who shook his head, then said "No, I only have a few minutes to talk to you. I can't free you. I'm not even here really."

"Oh..." she said. "What's happening then?"

"Since you got taken I had a duel with Saxon, then me and Annabeth had a fight and now I'm here. So not much." I said, "I really wish I could free you. I miss you. And it's only been a few hours for me."

"It's been two days for me!" said Amy, tugging on her chains. "Saxon has been visiting. And giving me food. He'll be coming in a minute." Just as she said that, Saxon appeared in a flash of light.

"Ah, Smith. How did you get here?" he asked. The Dream Lord panicked and I heard the Bird Tweeting again. "Sorry Saxon." I said, as I blacked out.

I woke up in the TARDIS. Annabeth and Percy were knelt next to me, holding Nectar and Ambrosia. I sat up and said "Right, I think we need to find the scrolls. Because I know that Amy will be fine." I rushed round the Console pointing to buttons that Annabeth and Percy should press.

I landed the TARDIS just underneath the big Hollywood Sign, or so I thought. I stepped out the TARDIS and immediately realised I had parked the other side of town. Gods. Either that, or the TARDIS was pulled off course somehow. Or the TARDIS still doesn't like me and decided to trick me. "Erm, Tom, this isn't the Hollywood Sign." said Annabeth, stepping out of the TARDIS. I looked up and saw a Minotaur running towards us. "Get back into the TARDIS." I said, "Annabeth, Percy, GET INSIDE THE TARDIS!" I pulled a piece of red cloth out of my pocket and stood my ground between my two companions and the Minotaur. Bullfighting like an idiot, that's me. "Tom, you can't do this." said Percy. "You haven't been trained."

"I know enough about Bullfighting to work out how to do it myself!" I snapped. "Now, GET INTO THE TARDIS!"

"The Minotaur isn't a normal Bull!" said Annabeth. "Bro, you need us."

"You called me Bro." I said, just as the Minotaur charged into me. I heard my ribs crack and I realised I had forgotten to jump out the way. "TOM!" shouted Annabeth. I saw Percy pull out Riptide and charge towards the Minotaur while Annabeth knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Just about." I said, my voice weak. "The nanogenes should repair my broken ribs soon. I hope."

"Nectar, you need some Nectar and Ambrosia." she said, she still cared about me. I managed a weak smile before I blacked out.

I woke up in the room Amy was imprisoned in. Saxon was standing in front of me. "Enjoy the little Minotaur Attack?" he asked, smiling that evil grin he was famous for. "You won't get the Third Scroll." he said, "You won't find it either."

"Saxon, just give me Amy back and you won't get hurt." I said, reaching for my sword hilt in my jacket pocket. It wasn't there. Damn. "What have you done with my jacket?"

"I've done nothing with that worthless piece of fabric." he said.

"Just give me Amy back!" I shouted. I was really worked up now. "OR ELSE I WILL HURT YOU!"

"And you're gone." He said, clicking his fingers. My eyes shut and I fell onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

Chapter Five:

The Quest Is Over?

I woke back up outside the TARDIS, Annabeth had placed her jacket on my body, to keep me warm. She was crying. "Annabeth?" I said, trying to sit up. Her body weight was preventing me though. "Annabeth, can you get up please. I want to stand up."

"Tom!" she said, standing up "You scared me! I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm awake now." I said, standing up. My ribs were healed and I handed Annabeth her jacket back. "You do still care about me then?" I asked, smiling.

"Of cause I do Smith." she said, playfully pushing me. "Besides, you're the only brother of mine I can relate to these days."

"Where's Percy?" I asked, but my question was answered when he walked out the TARDIS with three cans of Pepsi. I took one off him and opened it. I drank it down in one gulp. "Thanks for that Percy." I said, before adding "Now then, we need to get to the Hollywood Sign, without being attacked by any monsters."

"That's going to be difficult." said Annabeth, "We give off scents. And Percy has the strongest."

"Not if I can help it." I said, heading into the TARDIS.

I walked out the TARDIS carrying a box. "What's that?" asked Annabeth.

"It's a device that changes the scent of somebody into Time Lord." I replied. "It's my own invention, worked a treat back in the Academy, I managed to sneak in a human once." I laughed and unpacked the box, inside was a bottle of Time Lord Scent. I sprayed it over Annabeth, then Percy. Then I took it back inside the TARDIS and headed towards the Hollywood Sign hill.

"We've got half an hour!" I said, talking to Annabeth and Percy. "After that, the Time Lord scent will disappear and we'll have Monsters on top of us."

"It'll take us that long just to get to the Hollywood Sign!" said Percy, who was starting to get tired of all this walking. I just laughed and looked at Annabeth, who was smiling.

"Listen, we're nearly there." said Annabeth, smiling.

"Why couldn't we have taken the TARDIS?" asked Percy.

"Because I don't want Saxon getting his hands on it. Besides, I have a Vortex Manipulator in my po..." I realised what I had just said and rummaged through my pockets. I found the Vortex Manipulator and scrapped it onto my wrist. "I completely forgot I had that. Now, everybody's hand on it." I said, typing numbers into it. Annabeth and Percy put their hands on it and I pressed the button.

We arrived at the Hollywood Sign, "I hate travelling by this thing!" I said, as I sat down on one of the rocks. "Why do I still own the thing?"

"Because it's a cheap way to Time Travel?" asked a voice behind me. I turned round and saw Amy standing there.

"AMY!" I shouted, scrambling up. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you." she replied. "And I have now."

"Great." said Percy, he turned to me "Isn't that great Tom?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant." I said, hiding the doubt in my voice. It's too much of a coincidence that Amy would find us at the Hollywood Sign. She would look in the last place she knew I was, the Globe. "So, shall we have a look for this scroll or not." I said.

"It's not here." said Amy. "I've looked."

"No, you haven't." I said, I didn't care if it looked like I was arguing with my wife. "You've only been here a few minutes! Είστε μια απομίμηση!" I grinned as I said the last thing. It was the only way to find if she was the real one or not.

"I am not a fake!" she said. Gotcha! She was a fake.

"Yes you are. The real Amy didn't know Greek!" said Annabeth, walking up to the Fake Amy. I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and threw it to her. She pressed the button on it and sparks flew from the Fake Amy. "Αποκτημένος σας!" I smiled as Annabeth threw the Sonic back.

"So then, let's look for the Scroll." I said, walking over to the first Big O. I looked behind it and found nothing, except a Greek phase. 'Ο Σάξονας ήταν εδώ!' "We've been tricked," I said, before adding "again."

"Saxon?" asked Annabeth. I nodded and looked back to find just Annabeth standing there. "Percy?" I asked, running out from behind the Big O. I looked down and saw Riptide and a note. I picked them both up and read the note, it said 'Το σοφά αγόρι και το κορίτσι, προειδοποιήσεις έχουν γίνει. Σταματήστε ή είναι φω'τα έξω για τους φίλους.'

"Saxon's plagued us for too long now." I said, my voice dipped in anger. "He's gone too far this time. Come on Annabeth, we're getting our friends back." I typed in a few numbers into the Vortex Manipulator and placed Annabeth's hand on there, I pressed the button.

We landed in the room I had been in too many times. Amy and Percy were chained to the wall and behind them was Greek Writing, 'Ο γιος του σοφότερου Θεού έχει πάει πάρα πολύ μακριά τώρα. Έχει χάσει. Και δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα περίπου. Το χάος θα αυξηθεί και there' s κανένας τρόπος να νικηθεί.' I ran towards Amy and pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver. I changed the setting and aimed it at the chains holding my wife. Nothing was going to stop me. I caught Amy as she fell, limp, from the chains. I threw the Sonic to Annabeth, who did the same to Percy's chains. "Amy, I'm here now." I said, softly. I took my APD Watch off and placed it round her wrist. I checked her heartbeats. Normal. "Smith, you have gone too far this time!" said Saxon, who was stood in front of the far wall. "You've got nerve coming into my domain."

"I've gone too far?" I asked, standing up. "You're the one that's gone too far! You took my wife, and Annabeth's boyfriend! And now you've got the nerve to tell me that I'VE GONE TOO FAR?" I had tried to stay calm, but I was getting worked up. "SAXON, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! NOW YOU CAN LET US GO AND SEND CHAOS BACK INTO HELL..."

"Or what? You'll defeat us both?" he said, mocking me.

"OR I WILL KILL YOU! AND I'LL GET PLEASURE FROM IT!" I shouted.

"If you kill me, how does that make you any better than me?" he asked. He had a point, but I was too worked up to listen.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE! AND CALL CHAOS OFF!" I shouted, grabbing Amy's hand and placing it on the Vortex Manipulator. Percy's hand was placed on it by Annabeth, who then placed her own hand on it. I pressed the button and we landed in Camp.

"Where's the TARDIS?" asked Dad, when he sat down with me down at the beach. Amy and Percy were in the infirmary, Annabeth was looking after them. "I lost Dad." I said, with a frown. "Saxon won. Just like he warned. And I couldn't find some stupid scrolls! Even with help from the Greatest Demi-Gods in existence."

"It wasn't your fault." said Dad, trying to comfort me. "Now, where's the TARDIS?"

"I left it in Hollywood. I'll go and fetch it for you." I said, typing numbers into the Vortex Manipulator. I pressed the button on it.

I rushed into the TARDIS. I had a Time Machine. Of cause I could find the scrolls! I pressed buttons on the console and said "Please, just do this one thing for me." to the TARDIS. "I know you hate me, but if you'll do this for me, I'll never drive you again, unless I have to." She landed perfectly and I stepped out in front of the Big O. And I saw the Scroll. "It wasn't Saxon that took it then!" I said, to myself. I grabbed the scroll and pulled a marker out of my pocket. I then wrote 'Saxon was here' in Greek, just as my past self would get mad at Saxon. "Thanks Dear." I said, as I walked back into the TARDIS.

I landed the TARDIS back on the Beach, a minute after I left. Dad was still stood there. "Dad, here's your TARDIS." I said, stepping out of the TARDIS. "And I took a detour before I got here." I showed him the Third Scroll. He laughed and I said "I remembered she was a Time Machine."

"Good on you Son," he said. "You need to take it to Chiron. And you can check in on Amy when you're in there. She'll no doubt want one of your Jelly Babies."

I entered the infirmary and saw Annabeth feeding Percy Ambrosia and Nectar. I pulled out my bag of Jelly Babies and walked over to Amy, who was sat. "Tom!" she said, trying to hug me.

"Stay still Smith." said Annabeth, "You'll get better that way."

"Hello Amy." I said, taking a Jelly Baby out of the bag. "Want one?"

"Yes please." she said. "Saxon was feeding us rubbish food." I fed her a Jelly Baby and then kissed her. "I missed you." I said, before remembering I needed to take the Third Scroll to Chiron. "I'll be right back." I said, placing the bag of Jelly Babies on the bed. I ran out the room and into the Study area.

"Chiron, I have the Third Scroll for you." I said, placing the Scroll on the table with the other two.

"Where was it?" he asked. "And how did you get it?"

"Hollywood, and you don't want to know how I got it." I said, smiling. "You really don't want to know." I rushed out the room. I looked outside the Big House and saw something I didn't want to see. Saxon was standing in front of the House, with a big hole opening behind him. "Chaos is rising. You best be quick, in two hours time this place will be no more!" he said, before disappearing, leaving the hole. I ran back inside and dragged Annabeth out the Infirmary. "Is that bad?" she asked.

"We have two hours." I said. "It's very bad. Πολύ, πολύ, πολύ κακός!"

"Now isn't the time for Greek, Smith!" said Annabeth, "We have to work out where the Forth and Fifth Scrolls are!"

Chiron called a meeting with all the Gods, Annabeth, Percy, Amy, Dad and me. "This is bad." he said. "Chaos is rising. And I can't translate these Scrolls."

"Hand them here." said Dad, grabbing the First Scroll. He opened it and then said "I'll be right back, with three translated scrolls." He grabbed the other two scrolls and ran out the room. I looked at Amy, who was now looking at the APD Watch. I had a brainwave. "Amy, hand me your Watch." I said, holding my hand out. She placed it in my hand and I pressed a button on it. It produced a Hologram of the Scroll. I placed the watch on the Table we were all sat around. I soniced it and the scroll changed into a Tree. "Thalia's tree!" said Annabeth.

"That's the location of Scroll Four." I said. Walking out the door.

I ran down to the Tree, and I spotted the scroll. Right underneath a Dragon. "I knew it was too easy." I said, to myself. "Now then, how do we do this?"

"Leave him be." said a voice, from behind me. I turned round and saw Dad, holding a piece of Paper. "The Third Scroll says that Peleus – The Dragon – won't take kindly to anybody trying to take the Scroll."

"The Perfect Defence." I muttered. "A dragon."

"Smith!" shouted Annabeth, who was running towards me and Dad. "Listen, I have a plan to defeat Chaos. But I want to get your idea on it."

"Have you run it by Percy?" I asked, wondering.

"I'm going to, at the same time as I run it by you." she said, smiling. Dad just looked at us and walked away. "So, we're meeting by the Beach. Come on."

I walked onto the Beach and saw Amy and Percy sat down. Annabeth and I sat by them. "So, this plan of yours?" I asked, I was looking at the hole behind us. One hour left.

"I'm thinking, if one of us jumps into the hole. Then the ones left on the ground can ready the camp if the other person fails." she said, I already knew who she was thinking of to jump into the hole.

"No, it's too dangerous." said Dad, who had followed us. "One of you against Chaos, the thing that created the universe? You would fail."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Percy. He smiled knowingly and nodded towards me.

"We all jump in together." I said, quietly. It was still dangerous.

"What?" asked Amy.

"We all jump in together." I mumbled. I couldn't say it.

"Huh?" asked Annabeth. She was annoyed.

"ΟΛΟΙ ΠΗΔΑΜΕ ΑΠΟ ΚΟΙΝΟΎ!" I shouted. They went quiet, before Amy broke the silence with "In English please!"

"We all jump in together," said Annabeth. "But who would get the Camp ready if we fail?"

"We would." boomed the Voice of Zeus. "The Parents. Now, you do realise that once you jump in, you can't get out?"

"Vortex Manipulator." I said, smiling. "We'll use the Vortex Manipulator to get out."

"Good Boy Tom!" said Dad, "I completely forgot you borrowed that from River."

"Listen, Smith, you better come back up alive." said Mr D. "Otherwise, you're a terrible Demi-God. These two have survived worse." Comforting words from Mr D, like usual.

"We'll be fine. And of cause I'll come back alive. I'm a Time Lord, I regenerate when close to death!" I said, before heading to the edge of the hole. I pulled out a Yo-Yo and let it go. I waited for a few minutes before hearing a thud. "Right, that should be safe enough to jump down. It's not that deep." I heard a roar and guessed that Chaos would be up in about half an hour. "You three coming or not?" I asked, as I got ready to jump in. Annabeth, Percy and Amy joined me. "Good luck." said Dad as the four of us took each others hand and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is, after so long, I've finally finished this story. You can thank (Or kill, depending on how you feel about the update ;)) Rick Riordan for that, as his new book has inspired me to finish this!**

THE ANCIENT SCROLLS

Chapter Six:

Chaos rising!

We landed without any broken bones. I looked at my companions and just smiled. I stood up and dusted myself off. I saw my Yo-Yo on the floor and picked it up. I placed it back in my pocket. "Right, we should split up. Amy and I will head that way." I said, pointing in front of us. "And Annabeth and Percy will go that way." I pointed in the other direction. _No,_ said a nagging voice inside my head. _You should not split up!_ Why couldn't I just be a normal Time Lord, I doubt Dad hears voices. _Split up and you're dead. _Said the voice. "Fine, you win!" I said, out loud. Whoops.

"Tom?" asked Annabeth. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, my plan was splitting up. But now, I don't have one." I said. And yes, I am a rubbish Child of Athena. Plans are so not my scene. "Let's just take it by ear."

"We need to find out where we are." said Amy, "That hole felt like some sort of teleport."

"No, it wasn't." I said, then I knew how explain it. "Remember Wonderland? That was a very long fall down a Rabbit Hole, and yet, we managed to survive."

"But what's that got to do with that hole?" asked Percy.

"Never mind." I said, looking around. We are landed in a cave. I looked up and saw no hole. "Amy, maybe you were right. Maybe that hole was a teleport. Or the hole has sealed." I took my sonic screwdriver out and started scanning the walls. "Nothing out of the ordinary here. I think we're under Camp Half-Blood though."

"What makes you think that?" asked Annabeth, I pulled out the APD and placed the Sonic Screwdriver on it, making the readings appear on the APD. I threw the APD to Annabeth, who took one look and said "Ah... I see."

"Yeah," I said, "Exactly. Now then, we know where we are. We just have to work out how to stop Chaos, and we only have..." I looked at my watch and then said "We only have fifteen minutes. This is going to get interesting."

"But, we know that we defeat Chaos." said Annabeth. Humans, always taking time to be fixed. "I mean, the universe was fine when we visited the future."

"Time is not fixed! There are some events that if you change..." I started, unsure how to explain it. "Right, let's put this a simple way. For Percy's benefit."

"Oi!" he protested. I just looked at him and continued saying "Time is not fixed. However, there are some parts that cannot be changed. Like the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Then there are points that are not fixed. Like this one. We saw the future because Chaos hadn't risen when we went. However, if I was to take you now, it would just be empty space. Because Chaos has risen. And we only have eleven minutes to stop him." It had taken four minutes just to explain that! "We have to get going!"

"Yes, yes you do." said a voice. "We meet again Smith."

"Saxon." I spat his voice like it was poison. Then I remembered the Prophecy. I would face my greatest enemy – Saxon in this case – under the greatest odds – Eleven Minutes till Chaos rises – it was perfect, and I would defeat Saxon. I smiled and pulled out the sword hilt. I pressed the button and it turned into the sword I loved. "You're going down Saxon." I said, very confident. I got ready to attack him but instead of attacking me, he attacked my Half-Sister. That was when Percy leaped at Saxon with Riptide, which slashed a hole in Saxon's top, and shed blood. I smiled then noticed Annabeth wasn't looking too good. I pulled out my sonic and aimed it at the thing on Saxon's wrist. He disappeared. I pulled out some Ambrosia and Nectar from my pockets and threw them to Percy. "Give that to Annabeth, I'm going to find Chaos." I said, looking at my watch. Eight minutes, plenty of time for a Time Lord. I wasn't giving up, not this time. I owed that much to Annabeth. "You can't do it alone." said Annabeth, weakly.

"I can." I said, confidently. "Anything is possible for a Lord of Time." I lent down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. And yes, my wife and her boyfriend saw me. "I'll be back, I'm not giving up this time. This planet means too much to so many people."

"Good Luck, Tom." she said, as Percy fed her the Ambrosia. I stood up and started to walk out. Only to be stopped by Amy. "I'm doing this myself Amy. I know we usually do this sort of thing together but..." I was silenced by Amy's lips locking with mine. We shared a kiss for about thirty seconds before I pulled away. I ran down the cavern corridor, looking at my watch. That took too long. I only had five minutes to stop Chaos. Otherwise, it was up to the Gods and Demi-Gods. And Dad. What was I thinking, I would defeat Chaos in five minutes. I was a Time Lord, and a Demi-God. I could do anything I wanted.

I entered a big cave covered in wires and a big portal thing on the roof. And right at the centre of the portal was a big black, humanoid, fierce 'monster'. "Do you like him Smith?" asked Saxon, who had appeared behind me. "Meet the destroyer of your precious Universe! Chaos!"

"Listen, I can stop him." I said. I looked at my watch and noticed I only have a minute left.

"No, you can't." said Saxon, pulling a sword out of his pocket. I reached for mine. "Because you have under a minute left. And I can keep you busy for it." I knew exactly what he meant, he wanted a duel. This was the real meaning of the Prophecy line. The greatest odds meant I only had a few seconds to save the universe, or else the world died. I didn't have time to work out a plan so I just pulled out my sword and attacked Saxon, with all my might. Twenty seconds left, I saw Chaos getting closer to the portal and realised something. Chaos feeds on chaotic energy, and takes people out of the universe. So much chaos would reign if he devoured me. I managed to disarm Saxon as the count down hit ten seconds. I pushed Saxon away and stood right underneath the Portal. I would be the first thing he attacked. Eight seconds. "Smith! What are you doing?" asked Saxon.

"Just stay out the way Saxon." I said, not in the mood for him. Five seconds. Amy and Percy ran in. "Tom!" shouted Amy. I held my hand in the 'Stay Back' manoeuvre, just a circle of light appeared round me. I smiled and said "Good Bye, this might be the last time you see me."

Annabeth ran in, she must have felt better now. "Bro! Stop! This won't work!" she said, her eyes were full of tears. She stepped into the beam of light with me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I handed her the Vortex Manipulator. She tried to get out, but she couldn't. Half a second left. I quickly whipped out my Sonic and aimed it at the Vortex Manipulator. She disappeared in a flash of light as the portal above me broke. I smiled and said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." just as Chaos devoured me.

"He's dead." said a male voice.

"No! He can't be!" said a, very miserable, girl voice.

"The Ambrosia isn't working. And he's not glowing. He's dead." said a different male voice.

"He can't be dead!" said the same girl's voice.

"I'm with her, he can't be dead. He was far too young." came a different girl's voice.

"We're his last hope to save the world." came a, rather commanding, voice. "Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing!"

I woke up to a completely destroyed Camp Half-Blood. "Chaos has risen." I said, standing up. I looked around and saw Percy's sword next to me. I picked it up and frowned. "Oh Percy, I'm sorry. You never leave your sword."

"He's missing." came a voice, a familiar new voice. I turned round and saw Annabeth standing there, holding my sword and jacket in her hands. "Hello Bro."

"Annie." I said, walking over to her and grabbing my sword and jacket from her. "Listen, I'm sorry about this. But what happened to everybody?"

"Chaos disappeared after he ate you, but Saxon decided to destroy the camp." said Annabeth,

frowning. "And he took Amy and Percy. Your dad took the Vortex Manipulator, and chased them."

"What about the rest of the camp?" I asked, frowning. "And who's the girl? A daughter of Athena?"

"I have no idea who the girl is, and as for the rest of the campers..." she said, trailing off. I frowned. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it." she said, finishing. I nodded my head and smiled. "Come on, we need to find out where everybody went." I said, placing my jacket on and putting _Riptide_ in the pockets. "And when exactly Chaos will rise again."

Annabeth placed a kiss on my check and smiled, then said "So, how can we do this?"

"The Doctor took my Vortex Manipulator, and Saxon used his Wrist teleporter, right?" I asked, smirking. Annabeth nodded and I smiled. "Then the TARDIS should be around here somewhere!" I exclaimed, and ran off, with Annabeth in tow.

I was right, the TARDIS was stood next to the, now dead, tree. I smiled and opened the doors. She hummed silently, and I smiled. Annabeth joined me at the side of the room. And I took up a spot on the console. I pressed a button and the scanner burst into life. I looked at it and said "Right, we have two hours before Chaos rises again, I'm alive again and so's this thing."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Annabeth, scared. I frowned and said "There's a Time Rift in Ridgeton, which if I manage to wire the TARDIS up to, I can seal Chaos inside."

"Sounds like a plan." said Annabeth, smiling. I could tell something else was on her mind though. "But we need to get Percy and Amy back."

"Yes, we do." I said, sighing. "I can track down my Vortex Manipulator, find the Doctor. Then I need to track down my wife's Sonic Lipstick, which she should be carrying in her pocket."

"And you tell me you're not Athena's son." said Annabeth, with a smirk. I smiled and said "Well... I just happen to be prepared." She smiled and joined me at the console. She put her hand on my shoulder, and I brushed it off. "You have a boyfriend, Annabeth." I said, smiling. "And I have a wife! Besides, we're siblings now." she sighed, and took a seat on the chair in the TARDIS.

"We have a fix!" I said, smiling. I flicked a switch on the console and the scanner burst back into life. It showed me where Dad was, and a beep on my APD told me Amy was near. I smiled, and pressed the landing button.

Annabeth was the first out of the TARDIS, I followed. Annabeth stopped suddenly and I saw memories flooding back into her mind. Bad memories, I assumed. I frowned, and moved Annabeth backwards, where I saw what she was looking at. Amy and Percy were tied to a stake. I frowned and quickly pulled out my Sword. I cut the ropes binding Amy to the stake, then did the same to Percy. Amy pulled me in for a hug and started crying. "I... I..." she said, between sobs. "I thought... I thought you were dead."

"Me too, Miss Smith!" came Saxon's smug voice. "But I see my greatest enemy can't be killed by even Chaos." I eased Amy from me, and I turned round, sword in the ready position. Saxon scoffed and said "Σκέφτομαι ότι φεύγετε καλύτερα! ΠΡΟΤΟΥ να αλλάξω το μυαλό μου πάλι!"

"OK, one question before I leave, when did you learn to speak Greek?" I asked, smiling. He scoffed and replied with a simple Greek word "Μητέρα"

"Fair enough." I said, smirking. "Very well, we better get going. Be seeing you Saxon. And I can't say it's been a pleasure." I smiled and took Amy's hand. The two of us walked into the TARDIS and I smiled to find Dad stood at the console. "What took you so long?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Well, it sounds like Saxon is asking for trouble." said Dad, after listening to my story, "And we need to warn the Gods. Lord Zeus won't be impressed.", I shook my head and said "No, no he won't." just as I blacked out.

I woke up outside the Empire State Building, it was being attacked, and I saw Chiron, firing arrows at the attacker. Zeus and the other gods were attacking it as well. I couldn't move from my spot, and I saw Annabeth on the floor, unconscious. Amy was next to her, also unconscious, as was Percy. I was scared, and saw Chaos change direction, right at me. I tried to draw my sword, but nothing was working. He charged, and my vision went black. Next moment, I was standing in a room with

**'Επτά μισό-αίματα θα απαντήσουν στην κλήση**

**στη θύελλα ή την πυρκαγιά, ο κόσμος πρέπει να πέσει**

**ένας όρκος που κρατά με μια τελική αναπνοή,**

**και οι εχθροί αντέχουν τα όπλα στις πόρτες του θανάτου'**

was written on the wall. The words 'The Great Prophecy' was written below it. I frowned, and found myself waking up again.

Dad and Amy were knelt next to me when I woke up. "I think I just saw the Great Prophecy." I said, sitting up, breathing. I saw, behind Amy, Annabeth stop pacing. "What does it mean?" she asked, walking over. "Smith, tell me what it means!"

"I don't know, I have no idea." I said, standing up. "But all I know is that I have to stay, the Doors of Death are the one thing I've seen, but avoided, for so long." I walked over to the console, and started flying it towards Olympus.

We landed on the patch of land that once housed the Olympians Thrones and I stepped out of the TARDIS. I frowned when I saw the mess, a cracked floor, the thrones destroyed and then I saw Mum on the floor, really hurt. I rushed over, making sure to jump over the cracks and knelt next to her. "What's wrong Mum?" I asked, scared. She looked at me, with little energy and said "Chaos... it... attacked us... Lord Zeus is... losing the fight."

"Not on my watch." I said, determined. "Annabeth, remember the plan I told you earlier?" Annabeth nodded, and knelt next to me and Mum. "Annie, stay here with Mum." I said, standing up. "Percy, stay with Annie. Amy, Dad, you're with me. We're using the TARDIS."

I stormed into the TARDIS and walked up to the console. "So, you going to tell me what the plan is?" asked the Doctor, frowning. "Because it is my ship you're using to do it."

"Remember the Cardiff incident with the Slitheen and the rift opening?" I asked, pressing buttons on the console. "Well, I'm going to rip open time for a few seconds. Revert it back to how it was before Chaos was brought back to life."

"But that would require..." he said, before realising what I was saying. "NO! That would kill you!"

"Dad, if it saves the universe, I have to do it." I said, frowning. "Even it means killing myself."

"No, you don't." said Dad, firm. "If anybody's going to kill themselves to save the universe. It's going to be me!" I shook my head and replied with "It has to be me! I'm sorry Dad, but μην αρχίστε! Πρέπει να κάνω αυτό!"

"Don't use your native tongue with me, mister!" replied Dad, fuming. "I don't care if you HAVE to do that, but you don't need to kill yourself."

"Fine, I'll go with my other plan." I said, frowning. "Although, there might be a hitch with that plan."

"Why?" asked Amy, confused. I sighed and said "Let's see, we're in America, and we need to get Chaos to Ridgeton."

"That will be a problem." said Dad, frowning.

Dad paced up and down by the console. I stood by the console and wondered how to save the universe. "We've lost." said Amy, drained. I looked at her and took a seat next to her. "Amy, we haven't lost. We never lose!"

"There's a first time for everything." she said, holding back tears. I took her and cradled her in my arms. "Amy, listen, we're not going to lose. We're going to save the Universe, and everything else." I said, smiling. She frowned, and replied with "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am!" I replied, smiling. "We're not going to lose, and I'm going to make sure of that."

"How?" she asked, I smiled and stood up. I walked over to the console and flicked a few switches. "Because I have a brilliant plan!"

I landed the TARDIS outside the Empire State Building and stepped out, Dad and Amy followed. I sighed, and saw Chaos attacking Zeus. "Oi! Chaos!" I shouted, smirking. I didn't draw my sword, or move. I stood my ground, as Chaos charged at me. I smiled, and pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver. I spun the bottom of it and it changed into my Laser Screwdriver. I aimed, and fired. Then changed it back into the Sonic. I aimed it at Chaos, who was stumbling back, and pressed the button on it. I smiled, and watched as Chaos became trapped in a bubble of Sonic Energy. I nodded to Dad, and pushed the bubble into the TARDIS.

I landed the TARDIS back in Ridgeton and smiled. I pushed the bubble out of the time-ship, and into the clearing where the Rift was the strongest. "Goodbye, Chaos." I said, smiling. I pressed a button on the Sonic and the Rift opened, and Chaos was sucked into it. There was a slight explosion and the Rift closed. I smiled, and slipped back into the TARDIS, leaving a note behind.

As soon as I got back to Camp Half-Blood, I noticed that it was back to normal. And Mum was standing outside the Big House, with Percy, Dad, Annabeth and Amy. I smiled and ran over to them, my black fleece flapping in the breeze. "Chaos is gone, not for good, but for long enough." I said, smiling. "So, Mum, what do you think, am I a good son or not?"

"Oh, you're brilliant. You've always been brilliant though!" came Mum's reply. I smiled and gave her a hug. "So, how did you defeat him?"

"Luck, mostly." I replied, smirking. "Nah, I had a plan, but Dad wouldn't let me go through with that one, so I had to use Plan B. Which involved trapping Chaos in the Ridgeton Rift."

"And it worked?" asked Annabeth, smiling. I nodded and gave her a big hug. "Yeah, it worked brilliantly sis!" She smiled and said "Anyway, Chiron wants to see you, about the Great Prophecy."

"Fine, I'll be right back." I said, running into the big house.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_" I said, as I walked into the main room of the big house. Chiron was standing at the table, with Mr D and Zeus. Rachel was sat in front of the table. They were speechless when I recited the Prophecy without prompt. "How did you know that?" asked Rachel, studying me. I smiled and said "It was written in Greek on a wall in one of my dreams." before looking at Zeus, "Lord Zeus, I'm sorry about this, but I think I need to stay."

"It's not me you should be asking." said Zeus, smiling. Before adding "And it's just Zeus, you're more a Lord than me, Time Lord."

"Mr D, I think I need to spend a bit of time here." I said, looking at Mr D, he stared at me blankly, then said "Sure, but cause any trouble, and you're going back to England!"

"Thanks, sir." I said, smiling. "But I have one condition, Amy's allowed to visit me whenever she wants. But she can't stay overnight or anything."

"Fine by me." said Mr D, "Now if you'll excuse, I have some children to look after. No thanks to my father!"

"It's for your own good, Dionysus." replied Zeus, a slight twinkle in his eyes. I smirked and watched Mr D sulk out of the room. Chiron, Rachel and Zeus remained. "So, Smith, you have much training to do." said Chiron, smiling. "And I believe, you can start any time you want. Please beware, that not everything you normally do, will go here."

"Thanks Chiron." I said, smiling. "But I want to talk to Dad and Amy first, before I do anything."

I sat down on the beach, where Dad and Amy joined me. "Are you staying?" asked Amy, hugging me. I nodded and said "Yeah, the Prophecy is bad, and I think I'm part of it now."

"Tom, do what you think is right, you're the son of the Wisdom Goddess, you're brilliant!" said Dad, smiling. I smiled back and said "Yeah, but I'm staying at this camp, I'll be away from England, I won't be able to save the world from Aliens."

"Oh, I'll be around, and Sarah and her kids, they're brilliant!" said Dad, looking at me. I nodded and said "Yeah, you're right, Dad." before standing up and adding "Right, I'll be seeing you. Amy, go with Dad. I'll see you in a few months. Once this thing has cleared up."

I stood at the Big House, waving off Dad and Amy. Mum was standing behind me, smiling. I smiled as the TARDIS disappeared from view. I nodded and turned to Mum, "Well, you're stuck with me till this Great Prophecy is completed." I said, with a smirk. She laughed and said "I wouldn't have it any other way, Smith." Just as Annabeth came running up to the Big House, distraught. I frowned and gave her a big hug. "What's up Sis?" I asked, and she started crying. I frowned and sat on the step on the porch, I lowered Annabeth down next to me and said "You can tell me. I'm your big bro."

"It's... It's..." she said, between sobs. "It's Percy... he's... he's... he's missing."

"WHAT?" I asked, completely confused. Where would he disappear to? Who would want to kidnap him? Scrap that last question, tons of people would want to kidnap Percy. I frowned and looked at Mum, who shrugged, she had no idea what was going on.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**IN AN AU VERSION OF 'THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS – THE LOST HERO'**

**Yes, I know what you're thinking, I'm doing an AU of the new series that's just come out, but still. I feel like doing one!**


End file.
